particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jamescfm/Project Confederation
Project Confederation serves as the focus for improving the wiki pages of New Endralon/Kizenia. General *New Endralon Government and politics *Government and politics of New Endralon *Legislature of New Endralon *Cabinet of New Endralon *Political parties in New Endralon *Judiciary of New Endralon *Confederal Court of Justice History *History of New Endralon *History of Kizenia (need merging) Overview (Autokrator's notes): In ancient history a tribe of Ushalandians moved from Deltaria towards Keris and settled in what is now known as Kizenia. Over time they came to be the Kizenian tribes and developed their own distinct language. Around the year 700 a Goa-showa people's from lands unknown invaded and settled the northern region. These Kuzaki people's conquered Kizenia and caused a cultural shock to the Kizenians. This is the first recorded historic event. The Kuzaki domination of Kizenia lasted for years, taking more land and enslaving Kizenians where ever they went. In the year 1000 most of Kizenia was conquered by the Kuzaki's and by 1100 the last province of Kizenia fell to the Kuzaki after a great fight. For 600 years the Kuzaki's held a firm grip on Kizenia, with only a loose grip on the southern province of Tiania. This ended when Deltarian explorers found Kizenia. They learned from ancient scrolls the history of their lost brothers and decided to intervene on their behalf. A war broke out with the mighty Deltarians being the victors, conquering Tiania for their own, their advance only being halted by their lack of knowledge of the land and the mountains being a natural defense for the Kuzaki armies. By the year 1500 the Duchy of Tiania was established, this puppet country. The Deltarians began to expand their influence incorporating the Kizenian province as a colony. (the 600 year Kuzaki grip is only for the north not Tiania, they lose that after 500 years) To the north Endralonians sailors found the Kerisian nation ruled by the Kuzaki. In 1700 their invasion of the north began. The Endralonian Empire established two permament colonies in Sodali and Endrafold. In 50 years the Endralonians succeeded to defeat the technological inferior Kuzaki and Kizenian armies and conquered all of New Endralon except for the Deltarian colony of Tiania. The control of Tiania remained with Deltaria until the fall of Great Deltaria during the Terror in 1954 in which the Endralonian Empire incorporated it. By 2100 the New Endralonians declared their independence from Endralon. 3512 - End of ethnic rivalry, Confederation born, founded by the New Endralonian People's Party and Kizenian Liberal Socialists 3679 - Kizenian coup, Republic of Kizenia takes over the Confederation. 3719 - Confederation reborn, Kuzaki Republic gains independence from Republic of Kizenia and joins the Confederation. Refounded by the New Endralonian People's Party, the Kizenian Liberal Socialists & the Kuzaki Communist Party. 4210 - Confederation reformed into a Federation. 4231 - Corrupt Federation falls, Confederation re-established by the Libertarian Party. Geography *Geography of New Endralon Regions *Tiania *Tilarnia *Kutohaderia *Endrafold *Zyldavia Cities *Új-Ginbár (Endrafold) *Endraváros (Endrafold) *Palagheață (Endrafold) *Stealumi (Endrafold) *Arţăreni (Kutohaderia) *Estşosea (Kutohaderia) *Porteşti (Kutohaderia) *Trei Râuri (Kutohaderia) *Déltábor (Tiania) *Luncaşi (Tiania) *Nepoleşti (Tiania) *Săteni (Tiania) *Cetatea Albă (Tilarnia) *Portul Occidental (Tilarnia) *Stâmoarte (Tilarnia) *Tuneculme (Tilarnia) *'Mártírváros (Zyldavia) *Deltavaros (Zyldavia) *Endrapoly (Zyldavia) *Plekszy-Gladz (Zyldavia) Culture *Sport in New Endralon *Football in New Endralon Demographics *Demographics of New Endralon *Languages of New Endralon (split) *Kizenian people *Kizenian language *New Endralonian people *Zyldavian language *Kuzaki people *Kuzaki language